For Me
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Setelah semuanya berakhir, aku berpikir aku kehilangan hal yang terpenting dalam hidupku. Permata delima untukku... SongFic ONESHOOT shonenai SETOYAMI


Rating: K  
Genre: Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: Bukan aku yang membuat cerita YUGIOH! Walaupun ingin sekali….dan lagu yang dipakai disini adalah 'Untukku' yang dinyanyikan oleh Chrisye.  
A/N:. Dalam cerita ini ada unsur _Shounen Ai_. Kalau tak suka lebih baik tak usah dibaca. Ini SongFic pertamaku. Original. Mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan.

Cerita ini aku ikut sertakan dalam Lomba FanFic di UPI. Syukur aku menang...walupun juara ke 3. Cuman gara-gara salah tanda baca! ARGHH!>.Maklum, masih daun muda o/o.

Now, Please Enjoy the story!

'blah' cerita dari sudut pandang Seto

'**_blah_'** lirik lagu

>>Untukku 

**_Kemana langkahku pergi_ **

**_S'lalu ada bayangmmu_**

Sejak terakhir kali kita berduel di Alcatraz, aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi. Walaupun harus kuakui kau terus memenuhi pikiranku sejak saat itu. Kata-kata terakhirmu padaku tentang 'kemenangan sejati' terus kugenggam. Namun, tetap saja ada yang kurang. Ada perasaan kehilangan, ketika aku pergi…itu adalah dirimu.

**_Kuyakin makna nurani_**

**_Kau takkan pernah terganti_**

Hanya dirimu satu-satunya yang kuanggap seorang rival yang berharga, orang yang mengerti tentang diriku, yang selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain dan Yugi sebelum dirimu sendiri, yang selalu percaya pada kekuatan kartumu, dan selalu membujukku untuk keluar dari kebencian. Ironis bagi dirimu yang memiliki arti nama 'kegelapan'. Namun, justru bagi diriku kau adalah cahaya yang menerangi gelapnya jiwaku.

Meskipun Mokuba menempati tempat yang teratas dalam hatiku, anehnya entah sejak kapan kau memiliki tempat istimewa yang sejajar namun berbeda dengannya.

Dan saat itu kusadari, walaupun ada orang lain yang kuanggap mirip denganmu, dirimu tetap tidak dapat tergantikan.

_**Pandanglah bintang berpijar**_

**_Kau tak pernah bersembunyi_**

Kau yang selalu berdiri tegap melawan rasa takut dalam dirimu, mata delimamu memancarkan cahaya harapan. Mata yang indah, mengingatkanku pada kelipan bintang, dimana sekarang 'tempat'mu berada. Dimana akhirnya kau mendapatkan kedamaian yang kau inginkan selama ini. Walau terkadang, aku berpikir ini tak adil.

Kita yang melewati ribuan tahun dan akhirnya bertemu lagi. Dan aku yang menurutmu adalah Pendeta Tinggi di masa lalumu yang terlahir kembali, dengan keras kepala menolak kenyataan itu. Padahal dalam hatiku aku senang kita berdua bisa bertemu lagi, untuk menyelesaikan duel yang terhenti, dan akhirnya…aku mengerti alasan dibalik obsesiku selama ini. Alasan selain keinginanku mengambil gelarku kembali…yang membuat jantungku berdegup panik ketika pertama kali menyadarinya.

Dan aku senang ketika kuingat dulu, kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku tahu kau mengingat itu. Dan kau ingin sekali aku menyadari, bahwa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun, aku takut jika aku menerima orang lain dalam hatiku, itu akan membuatku lebih menderita. Ternyata aku salah…benar begitu, kan ?

Pharaohku…?

Kau yang sekarang berkelip terang, tidak bersembunyi dalam kegelapan lagi.

Apakah itu sebuah pesan darimu kalau suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi ?.

Pesan bahwa suatu saat nanti ketika kita akan bertemu lagi, dan pada akhirnya tak ada keraguan ?.

Kau yang berkelip lagi… kuanggap itu sebagai jawabanmu …

"_Ya, kita akan bertemu lagi…Seto"_

_**Dimana engkau berada**_

_**Disana cintaku**_

Walaupun kau tidak berada di dunia ini lagi….hatiku akan ada bersamamu. Dan dirimu akan selalu 'ada' dalam hidupku.

**_Walau ke ujung dunia_ **

**_pasti akan kunanti_ **

**_Meski ke tujuh samudera_ **

**_pasti 'ku 'kan menunggu_ **

**_karena kuyakin….kau hanya untukku_ **

Sekalipun aku harus terus menunggumu lagi….sampai saatnya kita bertemu nanti. Sejauh apapun, apabila nanti kita akan terpisah akan kucari. Karena dalam hatiku aku percaya, kau juga terus menungguku…akan mencariku nanti. Kau takkan berpaling, karena itu janjimu sebelum kau pergi. Dan kita berdua yakin akan hal itu.

Karena kurasa kau seseorang yang dikirimkan untuk melengkapi diriku. Permata rubi yang bersinar untukku dan cahaya matahari yang mencairkan dinding esku. Dirimu untukku dan diriku untukmu….Mawar merah terindah milikku.

….Yami….

**_Karena kuyakin kau hanya untukku_ **

_**Hanya untukku…..**_

* * *

That's all... please R&R 


End file.
